A Journey Called Life
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: ON PERM. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue: Beginning the Journey  
  
Rated: G (so far)  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Pokemon! But I do own Paige and her mother.  
  
Notes: Well this is the start of my Pokemon story. Hope ya like it! Oh yeah REVIEW PLEASE?  
  
Angelfish_Smile  
  
I sighed deeply as I felt him lay his head down on my stomach. 'He's always been there for me. Since the very beginning, he's been there. Always sticking up for me. Always comforting me when I was upset. Always there…'  
  
"Growlithe stop it! I'm not going to go and spend my money to see some butt-heads show off!" Growlithe looked at me with his puppy eyes, yet I remained cool. "No!"  
  
He growled at me and barked. I laughed lightly, "Look we have to train. Eevee, you and all the others are getting weak. I don't think I can take another loss."  
  
As if on cue, "Eevee, ee!"  
  
"Not you too!" I put my hand behind my head and leaned against the tree stump. I closed my eyes and sighed, "Fine! I'll take you to the Poke' Festival. But you aren't getting any of those cheap gadgets like last year!"  
  
I smiled at them sweetly as the licked/nipped my affectionately. The Poke' Festival was happening close by. Actually as much as I didn't want to admit it, I wanted to go. Maybe Professor Oak will be there?  
  
Professor Oak. There's a topic I haven't touched for a while. God I haven't seen him since he sent me off with Growlithe those years ago in Pallet Town. I remember it all a bit TOO vividly…  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I cried and ran down the street. I tripped on my feet and fell to the ground, scrapping my knees in the process. I rolled myself into a ball and put my dirty hands to face and sobbed. I looked up as I heard two familiar voices.  
  
"So you excited?"  
  
"No…what do you think? I'm PSCYCHED!"  
  
"* Chuckle* Yeah me too. I can't believe it! We're going to be Pokemon trainers!"  
  
"Yeah I can't wait until…. Lina!" I guess that's when they noticed me sprawled out in the middle of the sidewalk. I heard them gasp.  
  
"Lina oh my god! Are you ok?" Ash bent down and looked at my bleeding hands. He looked up at Gary, who amazingly looked concerned, before looking back at me, "What happened?"  
  
I looked down at the ground and the small puddle of blood forming form my knee, "I can't be a Pokemon trainer."  
  
Gary crouched down to my height, "What are you talking about? Of course you can! Remember tomorrow's the day! All three of us get our Pokemon!"  
  
I let the tears run down my face again. What a fool! "I can't…I…"  
  
Ash didn't let me finish. He helped me up and carried me to Professor Oak's, with amazing strength I had never seen. Although I was very small (90 pounds) it still had to be rough. Gary followed not far behind. I looked at him over Ash's shoulder. He looked at me and made adisgusted arrogant look on his face as he noticed. I sighed and put my head on Ash's shoulder, 'We're going to leave on bad terms. Not that we were ever on good terms…The only reason were friends is cause of Ash. I swear he would've been long gone if I didn't have such a crush on Ash.'  
  
We arrived in front of Prof. Oak lab. Ash set me down and looked down at my knee before knocking on the door, "Professor! Professor!"  
  
Professor Oak opened his door and looked at Ash and smiled and then to Gary also. I looked down at my knee as another trickle of blood came out, but I was sure he had his eyes on me. "Oh my! Come in! I'll get the First Aid kit."  
  
He patched up me knee while Gary stood next to him, as did Ash. Gary looked at me and smiled. A actual smile. I didn't even care if that was the first one I'd ever saw from him at the moment. I just had to get away  
  
When I saw that my leg was dine I attempted to walk out the door. But the Prof. Wouldn't have it, "Where are you going? I thought your mother was having you stay here and then seeing you off in the morning."  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"You can't what?" he persisted.  
  
"I can't be a Pokemon trainer." I broke down and cried some more.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder as he bent down to my short height, "What do you mean?"  
  
I sobbed into his leg, "My dad he called…he doesn't want me to. He said its too dangerous."  
  
Professor Oak's eyes widened but softened, "Look why don't you go lay down? Get some rest. Or why don't you and the boys talk? I'm sure your dying to take notes!" He nudged me towards the guest room I had come accustomed to.  
  
My mother who had been sick my whole life had been in the hospital since I was born. While my father had moved out and was living in Pewter. Helping train a friend's son to be a gym leader.  
  
I walked forward, limped actually, and sat on the bed. Ash followed me. Gary stayed back at the doorway and watched.  
  
Soon I felt myself falling asleep. I nodded as Ash asked me aquestion, which I hadn't even heard. My eyelids began to droop and then they shut.  
  
I woke up on the floor. "Wake up!"  
  
I looked up at Gary and scowled, "Why'd ya do that?"  
  
He whined, "I poured water on you! I shook the living daylights out of you! So then I just shoved your lazy butt outta bed. NOW get up! Gramps wants to talk to you."  
  
I got dressed (Gary left the room), brushed my teeth, and walked out the door. I gasped as I saw my mother, in a wheelchair, with a black leather bag in her lap. My name was neatly sewn on:  
  
Paige Parker  
  
Professor Oak put his arm around my shoulder, "I called your mom. She called your dad and with some persuasion he agreed to let you. So you ready?"  
  
My face must have shown my shock as everyone started laughing lightly. I nodded dully. My mother pushed forward and hugged me. She handed me the bag and with an emotional smile, "I won't say goodbye."  
  
I nodded. And soon Gary and me were walking out the door. I struggled before setting the tiny Growlithe down. I turned to Gary, "Where's Ash?"  
  
He shrugged, "Who knows?"  
  
I gulped before looking out at the rising sun, "Well I guess this is bye."  
  
He looked me in the eye before shaking his head, "No just a see ya later." HE hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
I gaped, "What is up with you?"  
  
He sighed, "Well good luck!"  
  
He shoved me down the dirt hill. I heard a few faint 'see ya's', As Growlithe dragged me along.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
He never did answer me. I hadn't seen him since. I wonder if Ash…Of course he did! Knowing him he's already a master! I felt a nudge on my knee.  
  
I looked down and noticed Eevee was curled up in my lap and Growlithe by my feet. I laughed, "Alright! Alright!"  
  
***End Chapter***  
  
Well how was it? REVIEW and tell me! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vacation Time  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon or Pokemon characters in my story. But I do own Paige and her parents  
Notes: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Er…prologue. I didn't get as many reviews as I would've liked but…*wink* just joking. Well on with the journey!  
  
  
You have been invited to participate in the Pokemon Festival.  
On May 30, 2002   
In Pallet Town   
  
Gary smirked and crumbled up the invitation and tossed it behind him. Another chance to show his talent to the people. But in Pallet Town. "I don't know I mean…."  
"Oh come on Gary! You'd be great!" Gary smirked as his cheerleaders tried to persuade him. He laughed and walked across the hotel room to where Eevee was resting.   
"Hey Eevee! Wake up!" Eevee looked up at him and growled obviously upset over being disturbed. "Yeah yeah. Look are ya up to the Poke' Festival? Those dweebs sent us another invitation." Eevee put its head down and yawned before making a slight "Eve e." Gary smiled and turned to the girls again, "Well let's go to Pallet Town then!"   
Passer bys in the hotel turned their heads as they heard cheers and giggles of excitement. "Go GARY! GO GARY!"   
  
Not to far from Pallet Town in a forest….  
"Ok roll call!" Paige giggled, "Step forward as I call your name: Eevee! Ponyta! Growlithe! Nidoran! Magnemite!" She paused and turned to the Pokemon in the lake next to here, "Seel! Goldeen!"   
Roars and growl's of all kinds of sounds filled the forest as Paige's Pokemon sounded off. "OK now time for some training! Eevee! Seel!"   
Eevee and Seel roared and got in fight position. "Eevee! Sand roll! Seel Head butt!" The two Pokemon attacked each other with great speed. And agility. Eevee seemed to be on the losing side for a moment but Paige smirked, "Vaporeon time to play."   
Eevee glowed a bright color before it consumed it and then Vaporeon was in its place. Paige turned to Seel, "What are you waiting for?" Seel seemed to be smirking as it evolved into Dewgong. 'It's amazing. I still can't see how I got them to be able to do that. It makes people think they haven't evolved. Sadly it's the only trick up my sleeve….'   
"Vaporeon! No don't! You don't attack until I say! Don't!" Vaporeon fell to the ground exhausted. "If you would've listened to me….Ok rest! Vaporeon evolve down!" Vaporeon evolved back into Eevee before returning back to the poke' ball. "Ok Dewgong that's enough for today you return too…Next! Growlithe! Nidoran!"   
The dog like Pokemon growled and looked at its master impatiently.  
Paige rolled her eyes, "You promised me you would train. And unless you guys all plan on not training I…." She paused as she heard the Pokemon all made approving noises, "*sigh* Fine. But after the festival we ARE going to train."  
Paige held out her poke balls and every one of them, except Growlithe, returned. "Ok let's go you little jerk."   
Growlithe yipped and bit her heels making Paige cry out, "Ouch are trying make me bleed you furball?" Growlithe yipped and jumped into her arms. "Ack!" She almost fell over but continued walking towards Pallet town.   
"Man….I wonder if I'l see mum. Ya think she got out of the hospital?" Paige asked her companion who smield and looked at her adoringly.   
"I'm such a loser. I'm talking to my own Pokemon."   
Growlithe yawned and closed it's eyes. "Hey furball don't you dare!…." Paige groaned as she almost tripped over a branch on the ground.   
Suddenly Growlithe was falling from her arms and Paige was falling forward blackness surrounding her.  
  
"Professor Oak…." Ash said happily and walked up to the porfessor with Pikachu close behind.  
"Ah ASh good to see you!" Professor Oak said trying to seem happier than he was. Truth be told Porfessor Oak was a horrid mess. His best friend had died a year ago to the day.   
"Hey Professor you ok?" Ash laughed and waved a hand in front of his face. "You sorta zoned out on me...not like you Prof."   
"Oh it's nothing." He said happily and led Ash towards where his mother was waiting. "SO my boy how have things been?"  
"Just wonderful Prof!" Ash gagged slightly as his mother hugged him in a boen crushing bear hug. He pried himself form his mom and turned back to the professor, "It's too bad Misty and Brock couldn't come."  
Professor Oak nodded, "Yes it is...can you excuse me for a minute? I need to go and...do something." He didn't hesitate to wait for an answer before almost running out of the room. He didn't stop until he reached the local graveyard, where he fell to his knees sobbing, making him seem more of a child then the strong man he was known for.   
On the Tombstone it read...  
  
Sandra Lana Carter   
1960-2001  
The Most Wonderful Person and Loving Wife and Mother in Pallet Town  
  
Professor Oak sighed, "I have to go now Sandra....I now by now I should let you go...but I can't." He smiled sadly and straightened himself, "Well I must be going, places to be people to see, you know...I think Gary might actually come home for a visit this time, Ash came home...maybe 'she' will show up." He laugehd and rubbed the back of his head, "You know I'm starting to think she forgot about us...well not you." His eyes went slightly teary at the thought, "No one could forget you....I know I won't EVER stop loving you." With that he started back towards the center. Leaving one pink rose on the grave.  
From beside the next grave a man stepped forth a tear streaming down his face. "I knew it!"  
~~END 


End file.
